Talk:Silver the Hedgehog VS Mewtwo/@comment-2197224-20150529221345/@comment-2197224-20150530003258
Ah, OK. I don't like the idea of just having the two fight for no reason either- particularly not if it's out-of-character for them to just start fights immediately. But yep- the reason I felt that way was mostly as a result of Silver starting the fight whilst Mewtwo was more-or-less minding his own business (And not saying anything despite being capable of projecting his thoughts, which has more-or-less the same effect as speech), jumping entirely to conclusions about whether or not he was the cause of the future being ruined, and then crushing him without so much as a guilty twinge about what he'd done. I can understand him being arrogant and naïve, much like he is in his own series, but yes- no offence, but I just couldn't root for him here. Although I will say- before I found this particular version, I did actually once have an idea for how a fight between Silver and Mewtwo could go, but reading this one did give me some more thoughts as to how it could go afterwards in either case. ___________ (PROLOGUE) Basically, Silver, having been heard about Mewtwo and witnessing a "what-if" scenario of it destroying human civilisation to get revenge on humanity for being forced to be a living weapon (This takes place in terms of the game's backstory, so the events of Pokémon The First Movie haven't happened.) , goes to Cerulean Cave (In its Pokémon Origins appearance) in Kanto to confront it and save his own future from being ruined by this mysterious creature. When deep inside the cave (In particular on the island where Mewtwo resides), he's ambushed by a psychokinetic burst from an unknown assiliant, who is then revealed to be Mewtwo- who warns him to leave and never return, or else be destroyed like the humans who created him. Silver stands his ground however, and after unsuccessfully trying to rationalise to the Genetic Pokémon that not all humans are evil and that he doesn't have to attack them as seen in his vision (Mewtwo refuses to see his point due to his mind being warped by the abuse he'd suffered at the hands of the humans), vows to defeat Mewtwo to save the future. (ENDINGS) -From there, it would've gone possibly two ways- if Silver had won (As here), Mewtwo would have been fatally injured (I'm not entirely sure how), and whilst Silver would have celebrated initially, he would have then gone over to and consoled the dying Mewtwo once he realised he was still just about hanging on. The two would have shared a short yet philosophical conversation about the potential of humanity and how they aren't all evil, allowing the Genetic Pokémon closure as it dies. With evident guilt about what he'd done but at the same time hope for his future, Silver buries Mewtwo in its old spot at the Cerulean Cave, before teleporting away and vowing to keep his future safe and find out who was responsible for everything that happened. -On the other hand, if Mewtwo had won (As I most likely would've picked), he would have battled a depowered Silver to exhaustion (After his Super Form ran out and he'd healed) and then finished him with Psystrike, causing his head to explode. Just as it happens however, Mewtwo, due to his mental link with Silver at that moment, reads Silver's mind and sees the vision of itself destroying the future, along with the hedgehog's last memories- of his friends, his own world, and his last thoughts of him lamenting that he'd failed to protect them all. Reflecting on his own sins, guilt and sorrow and experiencing Silver's own emotions and memories just as he dies, Mewtwo is finally able to let go of his hatred for humanity- albeit too late to stop himself from killing Silver. After mourning for and burying the Psychic hedgehog in the cave, he flies off. In the epilogue, he's shown watching over a large city in the brown cape he had in Mewtwo Returns, vowing to follow Silver's example and protect the future for both humans and Pokémon alike. _________ So either way, there would have been an overarching story almost, and it would've had an effect regardless of who won, almost.